As a method for producing 1,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene, there have conventionally been known various methods such as a process for dehydroiodinating 1,3,3,3-tetrafluoro-1-iodopropane with an alcoholic potassium hydroxide (Non-Patent Publication 1), a process for dehydrofluorinating 1,1,1,3,3-pentafluoropropane (HFC-245fa) in dibutyl ether with potassium hydroxide (Non-Patent Publication 2) and the like. Though the process of dehydrohalogenation with potassium hydroxide as proposed by Non-Patent Publications 1 and 2 is superior in reactivity and selectivity, it is necessary to use a solvent and potassium hydroxide of a stoichiometric amount or more. Moreover, it was confirmed from the result of the reaction that an enormously large amount of potassium salt was produced. Thus the above-mentioned process has various difficulties in industrial application.
On the other hand, studies on a dehydrofluorination reaction in the gas phase and the like have been made also. As an example of a dehydrofluorination reaction using a typical fluoroalkane compound in the gas phase, Patent Publication 1 discloses a process for producing a corresponding propene by bringing 1,1,1,3,3,3-hexafluoropropane into a gaseous condition and making it contact with activated carbon or a chromium oxide catalyst, and Patent Publication 2 discloses a process for bringing fluoroethane into contact with activated carbon and initiating a thermal decomposition thereon.
Additionally, Patent Publication 3 discloses a process of dehydrofluorinating 1,1,1,3,3-pentafluoropropane in the gas phase in the presence of a catalyst in the use of a zirconium compound-carried catalyst where a zirconium compound is carried on a metal oxide or activated carbon thereby obtaining 1,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene.